Mobile communication devices may support installation of powerful software packages that may be referred to as applications or more simply ‘apps’. As powerful semiconductors are reduced in size and cost, mobile communication devices are becoming progressively more powerful and able to execute increasingly sophisticated and powerful applications. Some applications that execute on mobile communication devices promote efficient business transactions.
Robots are hybrid devices that incorporate computers and communication devices with mechanical actuators controlled by the computers. Robots may be used in factories to perform repetitive tasks precisely and quickly. In the future, robots may be used in personal living environments, for example to provide companionship to persons living alone such as aged widows and to provide help to aged persons.